


Things Not Seen

by honestgrins



Series: Challenge Accepted [18]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 18 - Supernatural Creatures: Rebekah's imaginary friend always seems to be around, though Esther hopes that a new friend could help alleviate his presence. Too bad for her, but Stefan also has an imaginary friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Not Seen

The Mikaelsons had just moved to town, and Esther desperately wanted her children to find some happiness in Mystic Falls. The move from London had been rough on Finn and Rebekah. Already in high school, Finn had to leave his friends behind. Rebekah was still young, young enough to retreat to her imaginary friend for solace and companionship.

Mikael wanted to drive out this "Niklaus" for good, so Esther made an effort to find Rebekah real-life playmates.

She met Lily Salvatore in the market, and she had two young boys herself. Stefan was just the same age as Rebekah, and the women quickly arranged a playdate for the two to get to know each other.

Esther was nervous when she pulled up to the Salvatore Boarding House. Rebekah could be an excitable child with a penchant for bossiness, and Esther was worried that she would scare off any new friends. They'd be stuck with Niklaus forever.

A sallow, but pretty pre-teen answered the door. "I'm Esther Mikaelson, and this is Rebekah," she introduced. "Your mother invited us for tea."

"I'm Damon," the kid answered politely, stepping back to allow them entry. "My mother is in the kitchen, but Stefan's up in his room." He looked down at Rebekah, the little blonde looking around the house curiously. "Would you like to meet Stefan?"

Rebekah bounced on her toes, glancing up to her mother. "Can I bring Nik," she asked eagerly. "He wants to meet him, too."

Damon furrowed his brow in confusion, but Esther just sighed. "Have fun, darling," she said, brushing Rebekah's hair back.

Lily appeared in the doorway, leading her toward another room as Damon took Rebekah's hand and walked down another hall. "I hope it goes well," Esther mentioned to the other mother. "Rebekah has been playing with only her imaginary friend for months now."

"Stefan's the same way," Lily admitted. "He would be such a broody little boy if it weren't for Caroline's influence. She's apparently a bright light for him to enjoy."

"I suppose there are small miracles in that," Esther said politely, though worried that Stefan's own imaginary friend would encourage Rebekah to hold onto hers. "The tea smells lovely," she continued, wanting some peace from the topic at hand.

* * *

"Those are my journals," Stefan said, pointing to some books.

_"What's a seven-year-old have to journal about," Klaus huffed, grimacing at the sheer number of notebooks._

Rebekah giggled. "Don't be mean, Nik," she admonished. Turning to Stefan, she softened her smile. "My friend thinks journals are silly, but I think it's nice."

"Who's your friend," Stefan asked defensively, crossing his arms. Caroline always told him not to let people make fun of him.

_"That's right, Stefan," Caroline cheered from behind him. "Way to stand up for yourself!"_

"Nik is my imaginary friend, but that just means only I can see him until I introduce him to someone who believes he exists," Rebekah explained. It wasn't for a lack of trying on her part, her parents just didn't believe Nik was really there. Finn barely even spoke to her anymore since he got a girlfriend. Even Sage didn't believe her!

Stefan smiled, actually looking excited for once. "I have one, too," he cried happily. "Her name's Caroline. She's really pretty and nice, and she plays with me when Damon is too busy with chores."

_"Stefan," Caroline warned. "Once you introduce me, you can't take it back. Rebekah would be able to see me, too."_

"Good," Stefan answered defiantly. "You need more friends."

_Caroline scoffed, but preened her hair in preparation for appearing to Rebekah. "Fine," she sighed. Her young charge often listened to her, so to go against her advice meant that he really cared about this._

"Rebekah," Stefan said proudly, puffing out his chest. "This is Caroline."

Rebekah gasped at the tall blonde that appeared out of nowhere. She was wearing a really pretty white dress, and her smile was bright and shiny. "Hi," Rebekah said, waving. "I'm Bekah!"

_"Hello, Bekah," Caroline said kindly, reaching out a hand for the little girl to shake. "I think we're going to be very good friends."_

"Do you know Nik," Rebekah asked, not noticing the confused look on her own imaginary friend's face.

_"I only know Stefan, and now you," Caroline answered. "Imaginary friends can't meet each other unless their charges - that's you two - decide they can."_

"So he can't see you," Rebekah pouted, looking back at Klaus.

_Knowing Stefan's imaginary friend must have appeared to Rebekah, he knelt down to explain. "I can't see her unless you and Stefan want me to," he said. "You also haven't introduced me to Stefan yet."_

"Oh," Rebekah gasped. "But you can't meet her like that," she insisted, gesturing to his casual outfit. "She's really pretty, Nik. You should be in a tux."

_Ever indulgent to Rebekah's whims, Klaus just smiled as he instantly changed his clothes into a fancier suit. For all he knew, Stefan's imaginary friend could be made entirely of pink glitter, which would enthrall Rebekah to no end. "Am I presentable enough now?"_

"Yes," Rebekah cheered, turning to Stefan and Caroline. "This is my friend, Niklaus," she introduced. "He likes to be called Klaus, but I like to call him Nik!"

_Suddenly, a gorgeous man in a tux appeared, jaw dropped at the sight of the woman he could now see. "Hello," he said, a little awestruck._

_"Hi," Caroline breathed, no less affected._

Stefan cocked his head to the side, looking thoughtful. "They kind of look like they're getting married," he pointed out. "Care's in a white dress and everything."

Rebekah nearly hyperventilated with the possibilities. "We should have a wedding," she cried, clapping her hands. She started rattling off instructions for Stefan, planning the entire thing to take place in his room right there.

_The imaginary friends were still staring at each other. It had been so long since they interacted with someone grown, and they were both too pretty to look away from. It took them a moment to realize the fuss happening around them. "What are you doing, sweetheart," Klaus asked._

"We're getting you a wife, mister," she explained, rolling her eyes. "I don't like that you're lonely when I'm not around."

_"Stefan," Caroline asked, looking at the incredibly happy boy._

"I have another friend, Caroline," he said quickly and smiling bigger than she had ever seen. "You've always wanted that for me, so I want that for you, too."

_Her heart warmed as the kids ran around the room to set up a makeshift wedding. Looking back at Klaus, though, she felt bashful. "Any ideas how not to break their hearts?"_

_"Get married," Klaus said, shrugging. "It'd give me an excuse to see you more often."_

_"Who says I want to marry you," she challenged with an arched brow and a hand on her hip._

_Smiling, Klaus leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips. "Are you saying you don't," he asked, finally pulling away. "I suppose you could always wait and compare me to the next imaginary friend you meet."_

_Still dazed from the kiss, Caroline shook her head. "I'm sure there are worse things in the world," she sighed playfully._

"If you're quite finished," Rebekah interrupted, stomping her little foot. "We're trying to arrange yourwedding. Now help us seat the guests."

_Sighing indulgently, Klaus bent to pick up the various stuffed animals Rebekah had commandeered as guests. Looking over to Caroline's bright smile, he didn't feel the least bit bad about his rushed nuptials._

* * *

"Did you have fun, darling," Esther asked from the driver's seat, looking back to the smiling blonde.

"Yep," she answered happily. "Stefan had an imaginary friend, too, so we had a wedding for her and Nik. It was sooooo pretty, Mommy!"

Shaking her head, Esther just smiled. Maybe the imaginary friend issue would fade with time, but at least Stefan would still be there.

Being the adult in the car, she didn't care to notice that Rebekah's madcap waving to the house wasn't to Stefan at all.

She was waving to the newlyweds canoodling in the front yard.


End file.
